


北方的星

by linqiqiqiqi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiqiqiqi/pseuds/linqiqiqiqi
Summary: 联文第二章。





	北方的星

**Author's Note:**

> 不熟悉西藏，有bug欢迎指正。

这距离对两个萍水相逢的陌生人来讲过于亲密了，龚子棋被贺开朗吓了一跳，整个人向后躲开，方向盘被用力打向另一边，他几乎是下意识地骂了句脏。

但家用卡车的车前座空间逼窘，龚子棋毕竟没躲得开贺开朗，贺开朗的发尾还有一缕凑在他脸上。他头发像乌鸦翅膀。

龚子棋跟贺开朗对视三秒，过度亲密的距离令人不适。龚子棋扭身下车，刚刚他猛打了一下方向盘，不知道这辆货车的轮胎有没有因为他那一下陷进泥地里。

龚子棋跳下车，贺开朗跟着他。

龚子棋仔细查看一遍，才惊觉好险，这车只差不到半米就陷进泥地，单论他跟贺开朗两个人是推不动这货车的，龚子棋环顾四周，这荒郊野岭前不着村后不着店的地方，哪儿来的人帮他们推车。

龚子棋如释重负地长叹一口气，贺开朗转过头笑出声音，龚子棋故意恶狠狠瞪他，“都怪你，不是因为你吓我一跳，这会儿都应该到前面那个休息站了。”

贺开朗不做声耸肩，示意自己无可奈何。龚子棋一声令下，上车，尘土被车门卷进车厢，呛鼻子的烟。货车已经不算年轻，龚子棋踩离合器，但半天没反应。他转过头听见自己问：“下车之前，你在看什么？”

贺开朗用食指点被灰尘遮得模模糊糊的窗户，你看，北斗七星。

贺开朗又同龚子棋凑很近，呼吸都喷薄在他侧脸，因这种狭小空间里的氛围，龚子棋几乎是下意识地去看贺开朗手指的方向。但侧过头才发现这时候大中午，哪儿来的星星。他没好气：“你怎么净睁眼说瞎话呢？”

贺开朗只是摇着头笑，他身上的哪吒纹身跟着他一起摇头。龚子棋好像又听见那个穿军大衣的老头烟草质感的声音：“我们这七尊菩萨名为苦水菩萨......”

他再仔细看窗外，窗外却只是一片晴空万里。

小型卡车走过这段路，一片荒芜的只有天和地的路。就是在这片荒芜里，龚子棋切切实实地看到了间砖瓦房，天地和路之外的另一种东西，突兀得甚至有点不真实。

这种不真实感直到他跟贺开朗下车，让那个只粗通汉语的藏族男人加满油，才稍微缓和一点。

在屋外加过油，两个人跟着那个藏族男人进屋子里解决午饭，汽油味儿混在空气里面，加上奔波劳累，两个人的食欲都没那么旺盛。他们跟那个藏族男人简单交谈，才发现这里可供选择的食物并不算多。

两个人望着桌子上的糌粑和酥油茶发呆，厚腻的奶油味道和刚端上来的羊肉的腥膻味儿混在一起，两个人对视着苦笑，谁也吃不下东西。

憨厚的藏族男人看出他们的神色，连拒绝的时间都没给他们，就端上来一壶据说是他自己酿的青稞酒。

“开胃，开胃。”他讲话的字词简单而带口音，说过话之后就坐在瓦楞房门口点一根烟晒太阳。

银制的酒壶在木桌上被移动，跟桌上的木刺碰在一起，发出很轻很闷的一声响，传进龚子棋耳道里只觉得无端地烦躁。贺开朗举起酒壶向龚子棋示意：“你喝吗？”

龚子棋忍着腥膻味吞了一口羊肉，他这会儿没什么食欲，吃什么东西都食之无味，但又确实要补充一点能量，天知道他们在到拉萨之前还能不能再遇到休息站，只靠车上的那点罐头饼干不知道能不能凑合到拉萨。他听完贺开朗的话只是摇头，说自己还要开车，荒郊野岭万一出什么事故怎么办。

“自己酿的酒，度数应该不太高，你要不要试试？”

龚子棋又咽了一口糌粑，试图压下胃里翻滚的腥膻味道，他苍白着一张脸拒绝贺开朗。

贺开朗挑眉毛笑了，高原的贫瘠氧气从屋子外头裹挟着烟味和汽油味冲进两个人的肺叶里面，“那我喝了，小朋友。”

黄白色的酒液倒进银制的浮雕花纹的酒碗，贺开朗先前问过那藏族男人，说这是什么，藏族男人只是讲，是菩萨。至于是什么菩萨，为什么刻菩萨，这菩萨到底护佑人们什么，他并不清楚。这不知根源的护佑被贺开朗喝了半杯。

他放下酒杯的时候对上龚子棋的眼睛，挑衅的晶亮的眼睛，贺开朗无端就想起自己先前去野外写生，遇到的被激怒的猎豹幼崽。

银制酒杯被小朋友端起来，他贴着贺开朗吻过的菩萨喝酒，剩下的那份护佑被他一饮而尽。龚子棋倒置酒杯，示意他喝完了，带种无意识的稚嫩的挑衅。

贺开朗哑然失笑。

酒精果然开胃。两个人开始吃点东西，屋外的藏族男人烟已烧了一半，他心情不错，开始唱歌：“སྙིང་ཉེ་བའི་བུ་མོ་ཁྱོད་ནི་གངས་རིའི་ཁྲོད་དུ་འཚོ་སྡོད་།ངས་ཇི་ལྟར་བྱས་ནས་ཁྱོད་འཚོལ་དུ་སོང་།”很有当地民歌风格。

龚子棋这时候已适应这环境，听到歌声开始跟着哼唱。古老神秘的语言从他嘴里流泄出来，贺开朗问他：“你原来会藏语？”

会一点。龚子棋向他解释。只会一点，因为入藏次数太多，难免要掌握一点日常用语。

“གངས་རི་རྩིས་ཀྱང་ཁྱོད་ཀྱི་ཆེད་དུ་གླུ་ལེན་པ་།རང་ངའི་མདུན་དུ་ཐོན་གྱི་རེད་དམ།”外面的歌声继续传来，磨损的烟草清香。

贺开朗自诩好奇心不算太强，但这时候想知道龚子棋的来历。龚子棋在走条特立独行的路，孑然一身的路，孩子的路，荒原的路，流浪者的路，一条贺开朗未知的路。

贺开朗从口袋里取出一支烟，薄荷爆珠被他捏碎，很有提神醒脑作用。冲上太阳穴的凉意里面，他问了跟龚子棋的来历相关的第一个问题：“你来过这里很多次？”

龚子棋摇头又点头。他告诉贺开朗自己此前是个登山队的队员，哪个有野心的登山队不想征服喜马拉雅山脉？所以他多次入藏。

贺开朗对文字太过敏锐，他捕捉到龚子棋话里的“此前”，但并不做声。他上下打量龚子棋，“你这次呢，怎么一个人来，你的登山设备呢？”

龚子棋的下巴尖点向外面，示意贺开朗，他的登山设备全在那辆小货车里面装着。龚子棋手指点在倒扣在桌上的酒杯上，用它画一个不规整的圆。他说：“我是来接人。”

龚子棋此前并未跟沿途任何人讲过他孤身入藏的目的，他独自一人驶往无人区的目的。他抬起眼睛看贺开朗，之所以会在这种环境下面讲出来，只能说是因为贺开朗，贺开朗这个人太古怪，他天生跟自己气场相合——贺开朗不做声地笑起来，简直就是在讲，有什么事情，什么秘密都可以同他倾诉。

接人？贺开朗询问他，去哪里接，接谁？事情问起来就没完没了，门口坐着抽烟的中年男子烟已燃尽，他不再重复那首只四句的歌谣，他换了一首，一首龚子棋没听过也听不懂的歌。

话既已开头，就不好意思只说一半。龚子棋一五一十将事情复述给贺开朗听，队里的年轻孩子是怎么样想着要征服珠穆朗玛，他们是怎么样准备此次活动，而队长又是怎么给他留下遗言。

“替我们收尸，回家再见。”

贺开朗听完沉默了半响，他的爆珠也抽完，散出一股浅淡的烟气。烟被他摁在木桌上熄灭，幽微的烟气夹杂着木头点燃的味道飘上来，他沉默了有三四分钟，才讲，节哀。

没什么好节哀的，死生亦大。龚子棋叹了口气，悲哀惊讶恐惧都在他身上雅鲁藏布江那样汹汹逝去了，只剩下一条干涸的疲乏的河道。

两个人付过钱之后走出那间砖瓦房，车子加满油之后停在外面，谁都没想着要去上车。两个人一前一后行走，后脑勺对话。

龚子棋美其名曰醒酒。他们俩人早在往来聊天的时候喝完了那一瓶青稞酒，谁都有点微醺的意味，晚上还要再赶路，醉酒状态下开车到底不是什么太好的选择。

龚子棋先前在解释他的登山队的时候已经讲了太多话，接下来就由贺开朗有一搭没一搭地负责提起话题。贺开朗又点了根烟，龚子棋看着他也犯烟瘾，从烟盒里抽出两根，一根点给自己，一根留给贺开朗。

那支薄荷爆珠被龚子棋从贺开朗手里抽出来，别抽了，那是娘炮抽的东西。

贺开朗顺从地接过那根烟，烟凑在他唇边，他的呼吸又扑上龚子棋的侧脸，“借个火。”

龚子棋回想自己此前二十多年的生命，从来没跟一个同性有过这么亲密的举动，烟草的相互点燃，狎昵到近乎接吻。是因为对方是贺开朗才这样，还是因为他的确需要一个高原同行的伙伴，而贺开朗正好撞到他，这理由未知。

贺开朗深吸一口烟气，轻松自由得好像他只是普通背包客，一只拉萨上空百里晴天翱翔过的野鹰，此先他遇到的分手，被带走所有财产，这些事情这时候都显得微不足道了。他又吐出一口烟气：“肚子空空的更能给我幸福的感觉，可总被食欲驱使。肚子鼓起来，很不舒服。”

龚子棋听过后点点头，淡薄的日光里，贫瘠的氧气里，贺开朗的背影映进他眼底。龚子棋对这句话一知半解，就像他对贺开朗这个人，也是一知半解。他突然觉得不公，他已将自己的底细和盘托出，而他对贺开朗却知之甚少。贺开朗有个相机，贺开朗有一头长发，贺开朗有个已分手的女友，被她带走所有财物。除此之外，他对贺开朗近乎一无所知。

“贺——”龚子棋想叫贺开朗的名字，询问他的来历，他来此的缘由，他的身份，但叫出口才觉得连名带姓的呼唤过分生硬，他只好改口，念了一句，“开朗。”两个字吐出来，舌尖抵紧上颚。

贺开朗没有回头，他遥遥招手，问龚子棋有什么事情。龚子棋不知道该从何问起，单薄的光线里面，贺开朗在走路，一条泥泞的路，一条荆棘的路，一条被时间拉伸的路。贺开朗是什么人，诗人，僧侣，偷情犯？龚子棋一句话都问不出来。他只好沉默，贺开朗并不在乎这小插曲，他只是继续走他特立独行的道路。

龚子棋顺着从贺开朗发梢洒下来的光线向上展望高原的天空，他用手遮挡高原稀疏的光线，想直视太阳。却突然看到一只黑色大鸟掠过他上空，翅膀颤动，一片黑色羽毛落进龚子棋手里。

一双黑翅膀。

那只不知名的鸟向着西南方飞去，龚子棋忽觉此刻不能再逗留，他跑上前握紧贺开朗的手腕，我们该走了，我们该出发了。

贺开朗只是点头说好。

龚子棋紧握那枚黑色羽毛，他直觉这是种召唤和启示，但在上车的那一刹那，这枚黑色的预示的召唤的羽毛已经从他手中丢失，它被遗落就好像从没存在过。

但时间已经来不及，龚子棋踩下油门的那一刹那才觉得心安，一双黑翅膀，一声召唤，死者或许有灵，为他往引向前的路。

车子已疾驰向远方，越向无人迹的角落开去就越荒芜，世界上只剩下天地和路，他们只剩下彼此，这突如其来的寂寞感要杀死人。

为打发这种无趣，龚子棋重又提起他先前在路上的时候没能问出的话，“开朗，”他现在叫出这两个字已经足够驾轻就熟，“你为什么要入藏？”

他从一团乱麻里找出最明显的那根线头，询问贺开朗。

“如你所见嘛，”贺开朗耸肩，“同女朋友出来旅游，但吵了一架，她带走我的车子和所有钱。”

是吗，龚子棋不可置否。他用力向左打方向盘，避开一个急弯，他又开始问问题。贺开朗知道了他此次入藏的底细，等价交换，他也应当知道贺开朗的一切。

“那你打算去哪儿，拉萨？”

“我也不知道。”贺开朗叹了口气，“我这次是出来采风的，没有目的地，不如——不如你去哪儿我就去哪儿？”

龚子棋狐疑地看他，贺开朗只是笑，是种很温和的淡泊的笑，佛陀要普度众生，他告诉龚子棋，“我从来不说谎，哪怕是善意的谎言。”

是吗，龚子棋反诘他，那你怎么诓我白天有北斗星？贺开朗只是摇头，他的哪吒纹身这时候也应和他，把骨血还回去，用莲藕造肉身。他说，这是不一样的，这是事实而不是谎言。

龚子棋在拐过下一个急转弯的时候沉默，仪表盘上的数字显示，他们的时速已经超过六十迈，按照这个速度，他们今晚连夜赶路，明天不到早晨就能到拉萨。

贺开朗主动挑起话题，他问龚子棋：“你愿不愿意带着我到雪山？”

贺开朗怪，龚子棋从没见过有哪个搭车客上赶着要跟别人一起去收尸。他本想拒绝贺开朗，队长的交托毕竟只是他一个人的责任，但话到嘴边却没吐出口，他只是说：“等到了拉萨再看看。”

拉萨，拉萨。车子已经驶上高原，氧气越是稀薄，天上的星星就越亮，透过一片灰尘遮拦，龚子棋在车窗外看到这北斗七星，他们向星星的反方向远去。

龚子棋已经连续开了四五个小时车，逐渐觉得精神不济，在高原上找了个合适的地方停下来，告诉贺开朗自己下车休息一会儿。贺开朗打开车窗，看着三千万繁星下面龚子棋的香烟火焰。

即使是夏天，高原的半夜也足够冷。龚子棋刚下车就被冻得浑身发抖，点了根烟之后从车厢里摸出一身军大衣裹在自己身上，手机只剩百分之三十不到的电量，他颤抖着拇指摁下一个号码。

龚子棋裹挟着烟气上车，贺开朗冲他挑眉，故意向他做口型。女——朋——友——？

龚子棋点点头，但又想起贺开朗的遭遇，他补充了一句，“是未婚妻。”

他此前并未提及为什么会错过登山队的此次行动，他是在筹办同未婚妻的婚礼。登山队员们还曾讲过等征服这座山，就要回家吃他的喜酒，却不曾想是这种回家法。那种迟钝的麻木的悲哀突然涌上龚子棋心头了，他手指颤抖，又点燃一根烟。

贺开朗主动提出要帮龚子棋开车，龚子棋此前下车，带了一身寒气回来，两个人不想再沾一身寒露，只好在狭小的车厢里交换位置。龚子棋这才注意到贺开朗身上只有一件单衣，他的行李几乎都被带走了。他叼着烟从车厢后面又拽出来一件军大衣，让贺开朗披上。

贺开朗踩下离合器，问龚子棋他们距离拉萨有多远，龚子棋打开手机地图搜索，告诉他已经只剩三百公里。

贺开朗点头，他握着方向盘，问龚子棋还有没有烟。烟盒被龚子棋捏扁，他摇头，没有了，只能等明天到了拉萨再补给烟草。他指着自己嘴里的烟，就剩这半根了。故意炫耀。

贺开朗点头，简直像不明白他炫耀语气，“这根也行，借我一用。”他话讲完，甚至没等龚子棋反应，那半根烟已经从龚子棋嘴里进了他手中，烟气过肺的快感刺激中枢神经。

龚子棋骂了句操，但又无可奈何，他总不能再从贺开朗手里抢回那根烟，那算什么，幼儿园小朋友打架，你抢我的我再抢你的？两个二十多岁的大男人了，没有这个道理。

况且这样共享一根烟，这简直算是间接接吻，贺开朗也不怕他有艾滋。

两个人在这半根烟烧完之前同时默契地保持安静。

车子已经驶过一段路，贺开朗又问龚子棋，他们距离拉萨还有多远。龚子棋嫌着贺开朗烦，却又打开手机刷新，结果还是三百公里。

他们已驶入高原上没有信号的地带，只有一串北方的星，给他们指引。

贺开朗只好凭着地图和手感来开车，他祈愿今天饮过的青稞酒和酒杯上的菩萨保佑他们，顺利到达拉萨，不要迷失在无人的荒野，只有路和他们的荒野。

这种环境加重人的焦虑，没有信号，龚子棋来来回回翻微信的消息界面，最后又停在那对黑翅膀发给他的消息。

队长：a的的98&s是……clkn7  
队长：a9wmwomen子棋我们被困了七个人剩我一个我没办法了  
队长：替我们收尸回家uuu#uz再见

焦虑，不安，麻木，悲哀。所有情绪混在一起，加之微弱的高原反应，连续五小时开车的精疲力竭，贺开朗再回头看龚子棋的时候，他已经在狭小的货车座驾上闭上眼睛。

贺开朗脱下自己身上那件军大衣，盖在龚子棋的军大衣上面。零下二度的寒冷，需要两件军大衣来御寒。

一辆小型的家用的货车，奔驰在这无人的高原上，只剩下一串北方的星，七位姐妹，照不亮世界的七颗星星为他们指引方向。车子向海拔越高的地方开，那七颗星就越亮，照见龚子棋一双黑色翅膀。

高原上已经日出，金光从地平线闪过来，光芒耀眼得让贺开朗看不清前方的路途，连北方的七颗星也终于看不见，但他至少发现了人迹。

道路两旁不再是荒芜一片，开始有小型房屋，这天地之间终于不是只剩下他和龚子棋两个人，而当他看见绿色底面的招牌，镀金的大字，拉萨欢迎您，ལྷ་སས་ཁྱེད་ཕེབས་པར་དགའ་བསུ་ཞུ།.贺开朗这个时候才觉得终于敢放下心。

一种无名的怅然从他的心脏上穿针引线地飞过，龚子棋此前已在梦里遭受过这一切。贺开朗用烟草味道的干燥的手指抹去龚子棋脸上已干涸的泪痕，他叫醒龚子棋，“小朋友，醒醒。”

龚子棋睁开眼睛，下意识去遮盖眼前的一片金光，他听见贺开朗在他耳边说：“日光城到了。”

སྙིང་ཉེ་བའི་བུ་མོ་ཁྱོད་ནི་གངས་རིའི་ཁྲོད་དུ་འཚོ་སྡོད་།  
ངས་ཇི་ལྟར་བྱས་ནས་ཁྱོད་འཚོལ་དུ་སོང་།  
གངས་རི་རྩིས་ཀྱང་ཁྱོད་ཀྱི་ཆེད་དུ་གླུ་ལེན་པ་།  
རང་ངའི་མདུན་དུ་ཐོན་གྱི་རེད་དམ།  
大意为：  
大意是姑娘你居住在雪山上，我要如何去寻找你。  
是不是只有雪山为你歌唱，你才会出现在我面前。  
（机翻的。没有这首民歌。有错误欢迎指正。

**Author's Note:**

> ——
> 
> 黑翅膀  
海子
> 
> 今夜在日喀则，上半夜下起了小雨  
只有一串北方的星，七位姐妹  
紧咬雪白的牙齿，看见了我这一对黑翅膀
> 
> 北方的七星 照不亮世界  
牧女头枕青稞独眠一天的地方今夜满是泥泞  
今夜在日喀则，下半夜天空满是星辰
> 
> 但夜更深就更黑，但毕竟黑不过我的翅膀  
今夜在日喀则，借床休息，听见婴儿的哭声  
为了什么这个小人儿感到委屈？是不是因为她感到了黑夜中的幸福
> 
> 愿你低声啜泣 但不要彻夜不眠  
我今夜难以入睡是因为我这双黑过黑夜的翅膀  
我不哭泣也不歌唱 我要用我的翅膀飞回北方
> 
> 飞回北方 北方的七星还在北方  
只不过在路途上指示了方向，就像一种思念  
她长满了我的全身在烛光下酷似黑色的翅膀


End file.
